The fat-tree topology is used for high performance computing (HPC) clusters, and for clusters based on InfiniBand™ (IB) technology. For example, the fat-tree topology is used in the fastest supercomputers, such as Tianhe-2. Also, the fat-tree IB systems include large installations such as Stampede, TGCC Curie and SuperMUC.
These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.